Ark 9 Episode 39: Keyth Vs Zetsui
Into the fray ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbrovaLjZi0)) Keyth walked through the woods, his head low... the sun was just now coming up... it gave off the errie color of yellow as it shadowed over Keyths face. His eyes dead locked and focused on the wilderness ahead of him. " When Demons... fight each other... do you know what happens..." Keyth heard Kaguya say in his head from there talk before Keyth set out to find Zetsui. "...When Demons fight each other... death is the only thing that comes out of it Keyth. Remember my words... It's killed or be killed... dont hold back." Keyth opened his eyes. Yamisuki sitting in his right hand as he continued his march forward. Shirtless, wearing white Gi pants and no shoes. His dark hair hung over his eyes as the rain drenched him completely. "...." His eyes bright golden eyes focused out on the field ahead of him. "...I know your out there...Zetsui.." Keyth said under his breathe. " I can feel your eyes on me... right now.." Keyth turned his head to the right, then the left. His Nostrils flared as he sniffed at the air. " Zetsui... is a master of the hunt. He was better than me at hunting and tracking. But then again... so were you Keyth. You were raised in a village you know how to hunt and track just as well as he does.. Use your senses. Use your head. Think, and listen to the wind. Smell the air. Watch the animals... never let your gaurd down. Zetsui eyes allow him to see things you cannot but dont fret. If you trust your senses... you will conqur this battle." Keyth heard Kaguya in his head from yet another flash back. His head tilted up he continued to walk dis-regarding the rain. "...He picked this day on purpose... damn rain.. his scent is harder to track... and the wind is still. I wont be catching whiff of his scent any time soon..." Keyth said to himself. Finnaly stopping at a tree. A Loud CRUNCH could be heard and Keyth stopped in his tracks. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lj1oFE0YB8)) The rain began to pour even harder at this point. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg play it with the rain.)) Keyth continued to walk slowly... surely not to make any uneeded sounds. His body moved slowly through the wilderness now... VWOOSSH! Something ran past his head. Keyth stopped.. He sniffed the air again. Nothing... no scent of him. Keyth nodded his head taking two steps to the right and crouching down next to a tree. And just like that.. it was like he had vanished. His chi blending techinque...Blending Chi allows the user the power to control there enviormenal chi.The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". within moments of coming into contact with almost any surface, the chi will replicate both its pattern and texture. Thermal technology cannot read this chi technique. The temperature of the user will shift to the surface there hiding against to better blend with the surrounding environment and to evade thermal imaging completely. Multiple surfaces can be mimicked at the same time. When using Chi blending, one cannot sniff out chi, nor sense the users Chi signature to detect them. With this techinque, Keyth has the power to become invisible while in shadows. A sub-power of Darkness Manipulation. He's able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. People with Animal like sensory may be able to detect keyth if there smell, eye-sight etc was keen enough. Technology wont be able to find this technique what so ever due to chi being so highly incorporated. Keyth rested against the tree. And as soon as he did Zetsui leaped down from a tree with two of his blades in his hand. ANd the rest rolled up on his back. He landed on one knee, sniffing out the air. His eyes darting left... and then right again. "... He looked at the tree that Keyth had blended into." Zetsui had his eyes replaced with cyber tronic implants that formed a direct link with his brain, and nureal interfaces, thus giving him what he calls Omnigan or the ever present eyes. These eyes have a variety of features such as:Night Vision,Inferred Vision,X-ray vision x10 zoom,Microscope,Gamma Vision,Microwave Vision,Radio Vision,Ultra Violet Vision,Energy Vision (chi dependent),Lock on features with readings that appear in the iris,Adjustible perhpiral vision. Keyth remained still. And Zetsui continued to stare at that same spot. His eyes focused on it. Normally he would have been able to see Keyth... but Keyths Chi had blended in at such a high level... that his eyes hadnt picked him up. "...Your around here..." He said taking two steps forward away from that spot. "...Somewhere..." He said turning around to the right. " I can smell you Keyth... i can... hear your breathing. Your Suterusu Ki Techinque is strong. I know your using Chi blending right now. But i cant... sniff.. you.. out.." A Skidd of grass could have been heard near the tree trunk Keyth had been camoflagued against. Zetsui Smirked... Nodding his head and then his body dispersed appearing right next to that spot. He lunged his blade forward at the tree trunk. Impaling it. But... Nothing was there. "..Hmm.." Another skidder of grass could be heard behind him this time. Zetsui retratced his blades and pulled them away. " You know Keyth..." He said walking around the forrested area. " I've been watching your family..." He said smirking to himself. "...Such a beautiful girlfriend you have. And two beautiful children. But your so young..." He said with a curved smile. " When i was your age... i was surrounded by women... you must be a bitch, or something. Or she has you pussy whipped. You didnt even sleep with Kana... i watched you run away... Like a coward. Like your running from me now.. you run away from pussy... and then you run away from me...Lucky for you i want Kaguya's sword... so im gonna be around untill i kill ya." A burst of slashes would errupt next to Zetsui forcing him to flip backwards. Landing on one knee. He was shirtless as well, sporting a pair of black Gi's with sandals on. His left cheek started to bleed. "...Your faster... that's good.." he said standing on the tree limb to his full height. Raging battle... Keyth had been watching Zetsui himself. Watching his every move.... like a beast. Zetsui finally stopped. His nose twitched and he turned around looking at the boulder below the tree trunk, 16 feet away. "...." He smirked under the bandages on his face. And with an Unknown gust of wind he appeared next to it. Slashing his blade down at the boulder. Forcing Keyth to leap to the right, he had moved to the rock and hid against it. Keyth landed on one knee. Yamisuki in hand as he eyed Zetsui, and Zetsui eyed him back. " Ha ha ha..." Keyth stood holding his blade in both of his hands as he stared at the male infront of him. Gripping tightly to the weapon. " I hope you didnt expect to defeat me with such simple tactic's..." he said tilting his head up. Gripping tightly to his weapon. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=3AyUtwVqbZ8)) Zetsui began to smirk and soon laugh before he charged at Keyth. His body moving in a blurr. " DEMON SLASH!" Zetsui said as his body appeared before Keyths with three blades out, one in his mouth. The Demon slash... A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zetsui crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zetsui then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. Keyths eyes lit up. SHING SHING SHING! Keyth used Yamisuki to deflect the blade in his right hand. And the back of his hand collided with the blade in his left. Keyth had used his own HEAD to block the blade in Zetsui's mouth. " Heh..... Nice....Hierro... you learned that technique that fast huh...." The user's Hadou condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Blade, or bullet of any calibur. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Warriors barehanded. The strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Hadou. Although Hierro can defend against the attacks of blades and gun fire alike. If one were to run out of chi, then there bodies would become normal to attacks.Taking the full damage. The oppoent could be hurt but there bodies not damaged. Keyth can use this technique throughout his body, but mostly focus it in his hands. " LETS SEE IF YOU CAN USE IT CORRECTLY!" Zetsui said as his body began to move at an intense speed. Forcing keyth to defend with his body and Yamisuki at the same time. " SHUTTT THE FUCCK UPP!" Keyth kicked back doing a flip making Yamisuki vanish, only to be met with Zetsui coming at him full speed with all 3 blades. Keyth used his hands, and legs to defend against each attack. Throwing punches and kicks to block the attacks. Zetsui did and X slash only for keyth to lean his body back like the matrix. Summoning Yamisuki back in his hand in mid-bend dodge. As he came back up, he clashed with the blade in Zetsui's mouth. Zetsui swung down at Keyths knee's only for Keyth to send his knee into the blade as well. Blocking the strike. '...Tch..' Zetsui thought to himself. Actually watching Keyth keep up. ' The hell... this kid didnt learn the old mans style... he still just fuckin swings that sword aroudn like a maniac...' Zetsui picked up the pace. And managed to slam all of his blades at once into keyths head. Keyth headbutted the strikes full on. MAking a loud CLANNGG!!!! Even though the Hirreo protected Keyth... his head still began to bleed. He kicked off of Zetsui's attack and launched himself high into the air landing on a tree limb. Breathing heavily. Zetsui pulled the other blade in his mouth back into the large sheathe with the rest of the swords on his back. "...Alright...so you've improved..." Keyth simply looked down at the male. His head tilted up high. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=5ZZwGI-Jk-4)). Dark hadou errupted from his body in long Spider legs. "...Keyth... you shall know the true power.... of the Dark Hadou." Keyth clenched tightly to Yamisuki before he tilted his head down making full eye contact with Zetsui. "...Your shrouded in a foolish sea of Darkness.." Keyth said as he leaped down from the tree limb. The spider limbs began to lash out at Keyth. One of them Stabing him through his right shoulder. " Tch!?" The the other four began a barrage of stabs. Swishing and slashing through his body continously. " HAHAHAHAHAH! I MADE THIS TECHNIQUE JUST TO COUNTER THE OLD MAN'S! THE HIRREO IS OBSOUL-FUCKIN-LETE! HAHAHAHAAHAAH!" The barrges continued to melt slash and rip through Keyths body. " WHA-WHAT!? HOW IS BREAKING THROUGH THE HIERRO!?" Keyth said as the legs continued to slash through his body, forcing him into a tree. Yet even so.. it still continued. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBb9F6TqLUg)) Each slash and rip broke through Keyths body untill blood coated the tree. All of the Spider legs desipated back into Zetsui's back as Keyth slummped to the ground on his butt. Coughing blood. Zetsui bursted out laughing. " HAHAHHAAH! C'MON!! KEYTTHH! DONT BE THAT EASY OF A FUCKING KILL!" Keyth closed his eyes. Gripping the dirt as he thought of Kyoko, and Keyomi...And then his little boy Kin. " YOU KNOW! EVEN IF YOU LOSE! IM STILL GONNA KILL YOUR FAMILY RIGHT!?" Keyths heart thummped. " I cant wait... till i go back... and see them." His head turned up... his eyes glowing a bright red now. " Ooooo.. there he is! THERE'S THAT ONIHORUDA I WANNA SEE!" Keyth slowly stood to his feet... the wounds no longer hurting him anymore. Bloody battle.. "...Zetsui.." Keyth said clenching onto Yamisuki. " You dont..have to do this.." Keyth said tilting his head up. "...You dont have to kill anymore Zetsui.." The long black haired male looked at Keyth, there red eyes both staring back at each other. "...I know how it feels Zetsui. To hate... to hate beyong belief... to want to... murder everything..." Keyth said wobbling left to right. "...Lord Kaguya. He told me all about how your father treated you. And how you killed him... He told me... about how hard your life was. And he told me... How lost you were." Zetsui continued to listen. "...Lord Kaguya regrets coming to this country... taking that mission to end your life by order of Japan's government... He truly does. He wishes... that he could have saved you Zetsui..And.. He wishes that you would have broken from the darkness..." Zetsui remained silent simply staring at Keyth. " I wanted to kill my father for everything for murdering my mother and our tribe. Only to find out that my mother meant to use me... for treachours things...My lifes been a shceme from the start of my birth..." Keyth said taking a step forward. " But i broke that Scheme Zetsui! AND I MADE MY OWN LIFE!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. Keyths wounds healing before Zetsui's very eyes. "... I did it.... no one else..." Keyth said feeling Lord Kaguya's teachinque begin to take its toll on his body... it was healing him. "...You dont have to be alone anymore Zetsui... Me and you are alot like. haha... My families the only family i've ever truly known... so i cant... let you take them away. I dont want to kill you Zetsui... because i pity you..." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHTgqLwx81c)) " But..." Zetsui locked his eyes on to Keyths and a smirk broke across his face. " I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU TO PIECES IF YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY AGGGGGGGGAIN!!!!" A large gust of Red Hadou errupted from Keyths body. Making his black hair flow like a flame again as he gripped tightly to his blade. " LETS GO! ZETSUIII!!!" Zetsui smirked and then took out 3 of his blades again. " C'MON THEN! TTTTTTAAASSAANNNAAGGII!!!!" Zetsui Dashed forward using one of his known techniques. The shi Bari (牛針 Ushi Bari?, literally meaning "Bull Horns"): Zetsui executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns, the specific area of attack has to be in thought other wise these attacks will be useless and utterly predicitlbe. Keyth Mimicked him. Dashing in meeting him in full confrontation with Yamisuki. SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING!SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING!!!!!!!! The clashing continued in a full on controntaion. The blades creating sparks in the rain as they continued to clash. Zetsui leaned his body to the right breaking the clash and slashing at Keyths stomach landing both blades into his gut as he took on his right foot. " AAAAAAAAAAH!" Zetsui shouted and launched keyth litteraly. 2 miles out into an Open filed. Keyths body hit the ground and caused a crator to errupt under him as he rolled through the grass. Zetsui appeared in the middle of the field." COME OUT TASANAGIIIIIII!!!!" Zetsui said, shouting at the top of his lungs. His speed was truly superb to make that distance so quickly. Keyths Body appeared from under Zetsui as he slashed out of the middle nowhere. Zetsui's eyes caught keyth at the last moment. SHING! When Zetsui looked to find keyth in the large grass field... he was gone already. Keyth appeared from behind him this time. Zetsui's ears twitched, he pulled to the right dodging the strike, gliding through the grass as he dodged the attack. Only for Keyth to appear to the right of him again, and land on strike on Zetui's left calf. He turned around. Keyth was gone. Only to appear behind him, and then to the left again. Each strike connecting to Zetsui's body. Keyth was moving faster and faster. Mixing it up untill Zetui caught on to one pattern. Zetsui Caught his blade with his right foot. The blade dug into his foot but simply tanked the strike. Using his other leg to Kick Keyth in the jaw so that his body skidded flipped and tossed through the grass. Only for Zetsui to appear above him. Stabing a blade into Each of Keyths arms. So he was pinned into the ground. " GAAAAAAH!" Zetsui then flipped into the air, landing on both blades stomping them in deeper. " AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Zetsui bursted out into manical laughter as he leaped into the air by 16 feet. Out to the river... ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxGpqX-oaTk)) Keyth grunted. His body pinned down to the ground. He couldnt move at all as blood trickled from his lips. " Mother... fucker..." He looked up. Only to see Zetsui toss the holder of all of his blades into the air. He hooked them all around his body. Pulling himself side ways. He began to spin with all 5 of his blades hooked under places like his arm pits. Two in his hands. And one under his right knee. He spun rapidly as he came back down to Keyths body. " IM GONNA SLICE YOU UP INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Keyth was pinned. He couldnt move a muscle. His forearms ached due to blades enloged into them so deeply. " NO!" Keyth said pulling his legs up under him. And like some kind of dog... he began to run in place while he was pinned down to the ground on his stomach. His legs began to kick at the ground as hard as they could. Untill he had managed to pull the blades out by 2 feet. " AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!" He said using his physical strength and enhanced durablity to yank the blades out of the ground and throwing himself back wards at the same time. He twisted his body so his back hit the ground first. Making the blades shoot out of his forarm as he then rolled backwards. Catching both of the blades in both of his hands. And then summining Yamisuki n his mouth. Zetsui's barrage errupted into the ground causing massive rips and tears at the ground before it soon came to a stop. He twisted landing on his feet when he turned to see Keyth. Taking his form of fighting. "Hm..?" He said cocking his right eyebrow. Keyths arm still had been bleeding heavily. But he stiil was able to stand. "...Trying to copy me eh... Your not ready for that kinda style yet kid." Zetsui stabbed two of his blades into the ground. And put one each them in both of his hands, and then putting the last one in his mouth. "...I'll show ya how it's DONE!" He charged. Forcing Keyth to do the same. The clashing went on. Untill...Zetsui took a step to the right... Preparing for a Devastating techinque. Gazami Dori (蟹（ガザミ）獲り Gazami Dori?, literally meaning "Crab Seize"): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off should they fail to take evasive action quick enough. Keyth Kicked off the ground. Using his own new Techinque. Using the Shadow Sweep... An Advanced form of Keyths orginal Shadow step techinque. Its a move that can be used without chi. But is much more efficent if used with it. It is an important skill for most swordsmen, and is one of the four basic fighting styles techniques with a blade. The agility and speed of the Shadow sweep can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. It is the greatest expression of speed. Using it without chi requires that the user uses the nature around him to push there body in a since. Giving them a boosting head start which they simply push into. Causing there bodies to shift to whereever. This is NOT a teleportation. Using this techinuqe without using chi would be the best way to train it. Keyth's body like Zetsui's Dispresed or vanished to the right only to appear next to Him. Doing the same Technque to Zetsui. Zetsui's eyes slowed down. Acclerated Vision. Zetsui's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly such as bullet dodging, evasive actions, and overall defensive properties. The user is literally able to see everything an opponent can do, regardless of the speed, however reaction is increased Via Omnigan, but defense is complet reliant on the users ability to do anything with it. ' Hmmm.. so he's copying me eh... i see what ya gettin at now kid..' Zetsui said to himself as he watched Keyth perform the same manuever. Zetsui, Leaned back dodging the move. Only to use his own toe, twisting his big toe around one of the blades he had in the ground. He pulled the blade up. Swiping it across Keyths stomach so that blood errupted from his guy. He slashed him three times. Leaving Keyth open for the next attack Zetsui launched out at him. " RREADY YOURSELFFF!" The Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai?, literally meaning "Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds"): Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power, this attack is a kill on impact, and could possibly chop the human body into three chunks of meat. Keyths eyes lit up, as in slow motion he watched Zetsui to perfom the attack. His eyes slanted. Using the Hierro two seconds before implact. His blades still broke Keyths skin. But the imapct was the most devastating. Keyth coughed a heavy flow of blood before Zetsui finally booted Keyth away by 6 feet. Keyths body rolled to the part of the field where the grass was no longer high. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgUqq2SbCqM)) The river next to the field gave off an errie flow of water that made Keyths body go cold hearing it. "...I..I cant beat him.." Keyth said coughing blood. Watching Zetsui walk over to him. The Dark Hadou flooding over his body. "...He's too strong.." Zetsui appeared infront of Keyth, Forcing Keyth to pull up Yamisuki to defend. CLANG CLANG CLANG, SLASH! One of Zetsui's blade ripped through his right shoulder. SLASH SLASH SLASH! Two more slashes, and then one more across the chest. Keyth fall back into the river. The water flushing him down through the forrest as he heard Zetsui laughing to himself. Keyths eye's closed... soon blacking out. Predator becomes prey... ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=7n26X8Mh4dk)) Keyth woke up on the edge of the forrest. He recognized this area... he was miles out. His body pressed against a rock. He turned his head to the right and in the sand it said. '...I came here 3 hours ago. I'll give you a head-start. If your just now waking. And the moon is at its highest... then im already on my way back to finish you. Run fast little wolf...' Keyth looked up at the sky. His eyes focusing out at the moon. "... Tch..." It was at it's highest. Keyth pulled his broken body up and began to move. His head low and his ears focused. "...This isnt a fight that you'd typical do Keyth. It's a hunt... animal. Vs Animal.." He heard Lord Kaguya say in his head as he continued to walk through the forrest. "...You must become. An Animal.Through... and Through Keyth..." Keyth stopped. Making Yamisuki Vanish before he got down on all fours. Closing his eyes and opened them again. His golden eyes went into a slit... like a dogs. Keyth began to run through the forrest like a dog. Running up a tree he used his nails that to crawl up the surface of the tree like some spider monkey before he hung upside down from the limb using his Chi blending techinque. If ginsei could see him now. Oooohh all the monkeys he'd call him. Zetsui's body darted past that area. Keyths technique worked, he hadnt been spotted. Keyth leaped from the tree limb, following behind Zetsui leaping from limb to limb. Zetsui stopped. Looking behind him swiftly. All he'd see was the shadow of a tree. Keyth had rubbed mud on his body to mask the scent of his body that Zetsui would recognize. Zetsui continued his run through the forrest. Keyth's body had blended in with the shadow. One of the many perks of Chi blending. He pulled from the shadow's of the tree and leaped back down to the ground. He was now stalking Zetsui... Zetsui continued to run through the woods. Soon running like a beast as well. Was this something that was apart of Being an Onihoruda? Keyth leaped through the air landing on a rock. Perched low like some kind of panther. Zetsui ran up a tree himself. Sniffing the air. Nothing... Keyth Had Yamisuki hovering above Zetsui's head. The golden particles fell and hit Zetsui's left shoulder. Causing him to look up. When he did... nothing. Keyth made the blade Vanish. Zetsui leaped down from the tree only to get slashed across the side. The Hilt of Yamisuki digging deep into his waist to accompany the blades brutal slash.Keyth had played him like a VIolin. Zetsui healed his waist pulling out Yamisuki and tossing it to the ground. ' Tch.. That blade... is he able to manipulate it without even touching it?!' Zetsui said to himself. "... Nice blade Tasanagi.." Zetsui said standing to his full height. "When i kill ya. I'll add it to my collection. Along with Old man Kaguya. Keyth was pressed against a tree. Using his chi blending to force his voice out on multiple directions when he spoke. " As if.... You shoulda killed me when you had the chance... now im just pissed off..." Zetsui smirked and continued his slow stalking walk. " Your a real master with that Chi blending huh. I cant even use that. Nor can lord Kaguya. It's only the reaaaalll... killer types that turn there bodies completely into an Animal. Hahah.. your worse than me Tasanagi..." Zetsui stopped again. Turning around to look at a foot print in the muddy ground. " You know... I gotta say Tasanagi. Your more of a man than your father was. Always using his wealth and power to cripple a man. But knoww... you dont care about that trival shit. You'd rather fight. Go toe to toe with a man. No trickery huh... i like that. I like that alot." Keyth had moved. Now stalking him above his head. Zetsui leaped into the air slashing at the tree limb Keyth had been on. Only so that Keyth could fall down to the ground where he had been. Keyth landed on his right knee. And Zetsui landed 5 feet of him. " Last Onihourda i had out here... he died within the first hour. You've lasted a whole day. Could you be the one to actually kill me?" Keyth rose to his feet and put his hands up. Zetsui smirked dropping his weapons and got down into his own fighting stance. The tree's creating a cricle around the two so the moon light shinned down just right. Settling the score ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUGzY-ihqWc))Keyth pulled his hands up. The wind blowing slowly past the two. " Heh.." Zetsui said. Keyth took off shouting at the top of his lungs. He swung his right hand at Zetsui's jaw. Only for Zetsui to weave to the right sending a 4 piece into Keyth's jaw and then a powerful knee to his gut knocking him back. Only to kick off the ground and send his right foot into the left side of Keyths face. Making him do a full 360 spin in the air before he hit the ground. Keyth landed on his knee's. Rolling to the right he dodged the kick axe Kick Zetsui was about to send to his head in attempts to end him. Keyth kicked off the ground as soon as he did the roll. In a Cartwheeling flip where he then landed on the right of Zetsui, while in mid air he came down with an Elbow to the top of the man's head. It stunned him so when Keyth came back down to his feet. He sent a crushing punch into his neck. Making Zetsui flop over to the right. Where Keyth then met with a soccor like kick into his skull as he leaped into the air. The Kick landed making Zetsui fall back if only for a moment. When Keyth rushed him, Zetsui flung mud into Keyths eye. " AGGH!" Zetsui then began to send haymayker after hay maker into Keyths face. Left, right, left, right. BOOM! He uppercuted him in the jaw. As he went air borune. Zetsui leaped over his body in a 360 spin side ways, dropping his weight ontop of Keyth in mid air so that his elbow rocked his stoamch when they hit the ground. Forcing Keyth to cough blood. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVpJkA4vaBQ)) He gripped Keyth by the back of his head. Pulling him off the ground by his hair. " Get up..." He pulled Keyth back up to his feet and began to send a Barrage of punches into his chest and stomach area. Keyth caught the lest fist and gripped Zetsui's hair sending a head butt into his head making him fall back. Only for Keyth to lunge forward. Gripping the man by his throat. Slamming his body into the ground with a choke Slam. Zetsui pulled out a Knife from left hip when Keyth pulled himself over him for a full month to bash away at his face. The blade attempted to lunge into Keyths hip. But the Hirreo made the blade curl at contact with his skin. " WHAT!?" Keyth pulled back both of his hands and began to pulverzie Zetsui's face. "AGGGGGGGH!!!!!!" BOOM BOOM BOOM! The punches continued on and on untill Zetsui finally kicked him of him. Keyth rolled on the ground. Saliva leaking from his lips in his most feral state. "....Your...starting... to piss... me off Kid..." Zetsui's eyes looked at his bent combat blade and then back over to keyth.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSLuB7RM1aY)) "...Im sick of your shit... it's time to end this NOW." Zetsui kicked his blades into the air. Catching all 7 of them but leaving one. "...Agggh!" Keyth had been in full beserk mode now as he shouted in challange. In this style, Zetsui uses the seven daggers he has in unison, tucking them in various places around his body, for all access attack and similtianious parries and counters. This stance is unpredictilbe by any and all means, antcipating movements in this style is sucicide as even the most trained of eyes, have trouble following the blades, as they dance among the body of the user. This skill requires adpet eye sight, as the user must keep up with his own seven blades, as well as the ones he is using in combat. He can even drop swords down, and recover to pick them up later, and the user must be ambidexterius. This style is so adept, if shoes are off his feet, the grip between his toes is even sufficent enough to hold and to weild a sword wtih excellent ease and skill. Not to mention the swords can also house wire within for quick retraction of detaction. The flexibilty of this style is above and beyond advanced, mastering it would take years worth of atleletics traning, and sword practice. Keyth watched him ready himself. ' No Keyth! You cant fight him like this! calm yourself! remember your training!' Keyths eyes returned to there normal shape as he stood gripping tightly to Yamisuki. His training with the blades came into mine. Dodging them and defending them all in swift unison. ' Defend Keyth! Defend Keyth! You have to!' Keyth took a deep breathe. " Yes. Master Kaguya..." He said in a low tone. Zetsui dashed, Keyth stayed still. Eyes closed... "...." He opened his eyes as he watched the demon travel over to him. The red aura seaping off of his body as he travled over to end Keyths life. Clang! Clang! Clang! Shing! Shing! Clang! Tak! Tak! The blades continued to clash in swift unison. The battle was almost to fast to pick up. Keyths body was fighting it off to his best abilites. But his chi had been depleting by the second. Feeling the Hierro grow weaker as slashes made there way past his defenses randomly. Blood began to randomly spurr throughout the battle field as he continued to fight through the pain and the incoming blades. Zetsui picked up the speed. And soon the spider like legs that came out of his back from earlier joined in on the fighting. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7ibvOExuIU)) The Spider legs began to fling out towards Keyth as well forcing him to clash head on with the blade. Keyth, within a 2 second interpool released Yamisuki. Simply using his hands and legs to block all 7 of the blades. Summoning Yamisuki above his head, it deflected and fought with the Dark Hadou formed spider legs. ' What!?' Zetsui said watching Keyth deflect and fight back this techinque. ' Noones ever stopped my mix up of this combonation!' Keyths hands continued to clash head on with the blades. His training with Densuke flashing back in the back of his head. And when he had trained with Kana as well in Tai-chi. Keyth continued to block and fight off the strikes to the best of his abilites while blade swirrled in a circle clashing with the blades dark Hadou spider legs. ' I have.. to find.. an opening!' Keyth thought to himself during the full blown clash off. Keyth's eyes slowed down. Seeing when Zetsui would switch his blade for the one behind his right elbow. Keyth lunged forward. ' Now!' Keyth plunged his right hand pressing it against Zetsui's chest. At the same time. Getting impaled by 4 blades. In his right chest. Left side of his abs. Two in his right shoulder. " Heh.... Gotcha kid..." Keyth coughed blood. "....That's funnny... i was about to say the same thing... to YOU!"((((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI)) The hand Keyth had pressed against Zetsui's chest flashed a bright gold when VWOOSH! Yamisuki Appeared. Impaling Zetsui right through the heart. Zetsui coughed blood. His mouth drooling with the dark red substance. "...You... you sneaky... ba-bas-..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head. And in slow motion. Zetsui's body drifted down to the ground. Dropping all of his blades. Keyth panted. Bleeding heavily when all of the blades slipped from his body when Zetsui fell before him. Zetsui coughed blood, and the red substance leaked from his lips before his eyes turned into a solid white. Keyth took a deep breathe and sheathed Yamisuki back onto his hip. Then... slowly bowing. Keyth turned... making his way back to Lord Kaguya's. I forgive you... ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiT4V3NbC8E)) When Keyth turned his back on Zetsui. A Hard CRACK could be heard. Keyth turned his head slowly. And the spider legs from before began to rip, and break through his flesh. With a large explosion of blood. The Abdomen of a spider impploded from Zetsui's lower half. Erdicating the rest of his legs. From the Abdomen the rest of the legs sprouted. Keyth turned. " Zetsui..." He said under his breathe. Seeing the monster take its form of the once proud warrior. "....What have they done to you.." Keyth said pulling Yamisuki back into his hands as he gripped it with both of his hands. "...K-KEYTH!" He said through the demonic form. " KILLL ME! KILL ME BEFORE IT TAKES OVER WHO I AM! I REFUSE.. T-..TO BE.. CONTROLED!" The Demon scretched. " Damn that Grimm... He must have implented this inside of me as a failsafe... just incase i l-l-lost!... That bas-Bastard! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LAT-AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Keyth blinked his mind flashing back to everything that Lord Kaguya had said about Zetsui. **** Flashback**** " Zetsui... was a troubled youngman. To be honest... i'd let him kill me. If it meant that he could live his life at peace with himself... All i've ever wished for... was the best for that young man. He was the son... i never had..." Images of Zetsui and Lord Kaguya training together flared through Keyths mind... from an unknown source. The images of them drinking sake together. Laughing, and having a great time. Zetsui... had been something very Sacrate to lord Kaguya. " Now i know... what kind of monster were dealing with..." Keyth said opening his eyes. "... A man who's willing... to destory everything. And everyone to get what he wants. Zetsui... you werent a good man... your a killer. A monster... but not even you deserved this." Keyth clenched tightly to his blade. His anger rising. ".... i cant...stand for this shit! I CANT STAND TO SEE THIS HAPPEN TO SOMEONE! AGHH! YOU THREATNED MY FAMILY! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON EVERYONE THATS EVER CARED ABOUT YOU! FOR THE SAKE OF POWER!? FOR THE SAKE OF GETTING BACK DENSUKES DAD!? WHAT ABOUT LORD KAGUYAA!? HE RISKED HIS LAUGH TO SAVE YOU! YOU FILITHY BASTARD! YEAH! I'LL END YOUR LIFE BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO! AND NOT BECAUSE THIS GRIM FUCK HAS FUCKED YOU OVER!" ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM)) " BUT BECAUSE YOU NEED TO DIEEEEE!" Keyths. Body errupted with the red chi. His red glowing hair moving like a flame as he shifted to his Hadou Kusei. " ULTIMATE!" Keyth said kicking back. Channeling chi through his body as it made a golden glow over his body along with the firece red. " CLEAVER!!!!! SHOOOOOT!!!!!" Keyth's body errupted with speed. One second he vanished. And then........ BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He appeared behind the Spider With his blade extended and the Spiders body completely severed from Zetsui. Blood errupted like a valcano from the spiders Abdomen. Zetsui's upper half soared through the air before it hit the ground witha hard thud. Keyth hit the ground on his left knee. His blad extended out with the Demons blood on the tip of his blade. He powered down, his red hair draping back down his back as he stood up. Turning to eye Zetsui's dead upper half. A loud thunder clapp errupted from the sky as Keyth turned. The follow up of rain came after it. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lj1oFE0YB8)) Zetsui layed there, half alive. " Hey... Hey kid. C'mere a minute.." Keyth Hesitated. But soon made his way over. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kQybVJa9AM&list=PLYMPy0sZpD7NR5EgLskDwg8RTOHSsGYwa)) He Knelt down. Making sure he could hear the once proud demon. "... Thanks for... Giving me... a hell of a fight. The Snow in the city..." Keyth continued to listen going completely silent. "... It has something...really bad in it. And if you dont stop that asshole Grim... then... it'll kill everyone. In all of the Districts. It's gonna attack... the omega gene..." He said coughing. Keyth leaned him up a bit. Still listening. "... I was... a shitty guy growing up.. Haha... Hey. I need two favors from ya..." Keyth tilted his head up. " Tell old man Kaguya that... Im sorry and I... forgive him. Tell him. That im thankful forevery thing he's done for me... and.. tell this girl.. haha.. Back in Kasaihana... named Hitmoi. You couldnt miss her..." Keyth's eyes flashed...remebering the female chairmen to be that Wildcard had murdered. " Tell her... that Zetsy... lov-..." His eyes went solid white. He had died in Keyths arms. " I forgive you...Zetsui.." Lord Kaguya said behind Keyth. Standing over the young man with an umbrella."...I forgive you... Zetsui..." Keyth tilted his head up. " He was a Sparrow... forced and lowered to be a filthy spider..." Keyth said laying him on the ground closing his eyes. "... He should have been flying... rather than crawling..." The wind blew a strong breeze through the rainy wind... leaving them there with an errie feeling in there gut. Category:Ark 9